Attacked
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella needs her yearly physical examination but the director wont let Carlisle do it. A fellow colleague of Carlisle's does her exam and in the process attacks Bella in the worst way possible. Rape


Attacked

(Background info: Bella's parents died when she was little and esme and Carlisle adopted her, the rest of the Cullen's are away during this one shot. Bella is a huge daddy's girl)

(a/n not a medical expert)

Bella: Age 16 human

Carlisle: Human age 350 vampire age 23

Esme: Human age 81 vampire age 24

(Bella's POV)

"Bella dinner" mom calls.

"Coming!" I call down and tart making my way down the stairs to the kitchen. When I get there mom sets my plate down.

"Your father is going to be late he's in a meeting with the director" She says and I nod and start to eat. After I finish mom takes my plate and back upstairs to my room. I sit there for a while reading when there is a knock. I look up and smile.

"Hi daddy" I say.

"Hey sweetie can you come to my office I need to talk to you" he says.

"Sure" I say nervously and stand up. We walk side by side to his office. He lets me go in first and motions for the chair across his desk. He sits behind his desk. He sighs and then looks at me.

"I know your mother told you I was late because I had a meeting with the director" he says and I nod.

"Well we talked about your yearly physical coming up and he won't let me do it" he says and tears prick at my eyes and i shake my head no.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but he says he wants to see if you can handle it and if you can't after this one I will take them back over" he says softly but I still shake my head.

"I already made you an appointment for next week with Dr. Collins " Daddy says and I cry. I run out of the office ignoring daddies pleads. I get to my room I jump on my bed and bury my head in my pillow. I stay with my head in my pillow even when there's a knock at my door.

"Bella" Mommy says and I look up at her.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asks.

"Daddy is making me go to a different doctor for my check up because the director won't let him do my checkup" I sob.

"Shh sweetheart its ok" Mommy says and hugs me.

"Bella" Daddy says and I turn my back to him.

"Honey I will be in the room as long as there no surgery planned for me" Daddy says and i still give him the cold shoulder.

"OK goodnight baby I will see you in the morning" Daddy says and I turn and he walks away. I fall asleep in mommy's arms.

(Next morning)  
When I get up I'm alone in my room. There's a note on my bed side table.

_Bella,_

_I went hunting, your father is home and will make you breakfast as I left the ingredients for your favorite. Also please try to forgive your father. I know your upset sweetie but he can't go against the director or he will lose his job and maybe his license. I will see you when I get home_

_Love mommy._

I sigh and get up. I dress in sweat pants and a loose tank top. I walk downstairs and smell egg benedict. MY stomach starts to growl. I walk into the kitchen and dad is making breakfast for me. In my spot there's a glass of milk.

"Morning baby girl" Daddy says as he walks to me with a plate.

"Morning" I say quietly and start to eat. Daddy sits next to me with the newspaper.

"Honey why are you so afraid of another doctor examining you?" daddy asks after i finish eating and the dishes are done.

"Because my medical condition" I say and he nods.

"Dr. Collins won't do anything your uncomfortable with" He says as he hugs me.

"I know but it's awkward daddy with a male doctor" I say.

"Shh its ok sweetie he won't do anything that you're afraid of our embarrassed of" Daddy says and I nod.

"How about you go pick out some movies and we will watch them?" he suggests and I nod and run off.

(A day before Bella's exam)

I hear daddy in the kitchen talking as I watch TV. Daddy walks in with a grim look.

"Well honey unfortunately that was the director from Seattle grace and the need me to come in tomorrow and help with a surgery" daddy says.

"When?" I ask.

"During your appointment" he says and I start to shake and cry.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok, your mother can go with you" Daddy says as he wraps his arms around me.

"No she can't she got called away on business" I cry,

"How do you know this?" daddy asks.

"Because she got called last night when you were at the hospital and won't be home until after my appointment" I say and daddy nods.

"Shh sweetheart you're ok" He says as he holds me as I cry. I end up crying myself to sleep.

(Next day)

"Come on Bella your appointment is in twenty minutes" Daddy calls from downstairs. I walk down the stairs taking each one slowly.

"Bella the slower you are the faster I need to drive and then I will only be able to drop you off" Daddy says and I pick up speed a little. We get in the car and daddy takes in m outfit. Sweatpants and a t shirt with a hoody.

"At least you wore a t shirt and not a sweatshirt." He says and pulls out of the drive way.

He speeds o the hospital and my heart races as we pull up to the building. Daddy pulls into his spot and turns the car off. He gets out and I get out with a glare. God I hate the hospital. Daddy comes and closes my car door and takes my hand and leads me into the hospital.

"GO sit and I will check you in" he says softly. I nod and sit down with my knees up to my chest as daddy walks away to the nurse's desk. He comes back over and sits next to me.

"Your usual nurse will take you back and should be there with you through the whole thing" daddy says and I nod.

"I'll see you at home tonight I will call your mother and tell her she's going to need to pick you up" He says and kisses my forehead and hugs me.

"Bye daddy" I say and he leaves. I sit there picking at my nails.

"Bella" Tracy calls and I get up and walk towards her.

"Hi sweetheart" she says.

"Hi Tracy" I say. She takes me back and gets my height and weight. She takes me to a room and gets my vitals.

"A little high but what can we expect you're scared" she says and I nod.

"I'll be back im going to go get Dr. Collins" she says and I nod and she pats my shoulder. I pull my knees up and focus on my breathing. There's a knock and a young doctor I've never seen walks in.

"Hello Bella my names Dr. Collins" he says and holds his hand out to shake. I timidly shake it and he smiles. Nurse Tracy stands next to the cabinets ready to hand anything he needs. He sets my chart down and then takes his stethoscope from around his neck and places the ear buds in his ears.

"Deep breath" he says as he lays the bell on my chest. I take deep breaths. After he checks my eyes, nose ears and throat. He checks my neck glands.

"Lay back please?" requests and I lean back so he can check my organs.

"Ok you can sit up" he says and I hear a beeping sound.

"I'm sorry Bella I'm needed" Nurse Tracy says and I nod but inside I'm panicking.

"Ok Bella I'm just going to ask you some questions while we wait for another nurse. I nod my head. "OK so you're taking birth control correct" he asks.

"Yes I'm taking it for my medical condition" I say.

"Which is PCOS?" he asks and I nod.

"OK what I'm going to do is we're going to wait for a nurse and when she comes I'm going to leave so you can change into a gown. I will need to perform an ultrasound and a few other exams" he says. I nod but I'm fighting not to show my panic.

"Are you ok?" he ask and I shake my head yes not trusting my voice. There's a knock at the door and a nurse i don't know walks in. Dr. Collins gets up and grabs a gown.

"Strip out of everything and put this on" he says and I nod shakily. He leaves and so does the nurse. I quickly undress and neatly fold my clothes before getting onto the bed again. I try covering up as much as possible but the gown barley went past my thighs. There's a knock at the door and it open.

"Are you ready Bella?" asks.

"Yes" I reply and blush.

"Oh how silly of me to forget to hand you a sheet" he says and quickly gets a surgical sheet out and places it on my lap. His hand linger on the outside of my thighs. I shutter and he moves and gets the ultrasound.

"Can you lay back honey?" the nurse asks and I lay back and she moves the sheet so its covering my legs. Something told me to be weary of her.

"OK Bella I'm sure you had this done before correct?" asks and I nod. He lifts up my gown up and squirts the gel on. He look at the screen and I look up at the ceiling. After he gives me tissue to get the gel off. I sit up and he check my legs and reflexes. He moves to the end of the bed and takes out the stirrups. I look at them and get panicked,

"I'm not comfortable with this" I say.

"Honey have you ever had a pelvic done?" he asks and I shake my head no.

"Well there is new procedures for your medical condition" he says.

"No my father said you wont do anything im no comfortable with" I say and go to get up.

The nurse holds my shoulders so I cant get up.

"Bella you need this done or your father won't be able to be your doctor" he says. I take a deep breath and he knows he won.

"I'm just going to do a pelvic exam" he says.

"I'm a virgin though" I say.

"I can still do it, and it won't take your virginity" He says and I take a deep breath.

"Ok Bella lean back and put your feet in the stirrups" he says and he snaps on new gloves and I flinch. The nurse gets some supplies and he sits down.

"OK scoot down until your butt hits my hand" he says and I scoot until I feel the latex of his gloves. The nurse sets a tray of tools next to him.

"Ok I'm going to lift the sheet" he says and I close my eyes. I feel him touching me and I tense up.

'shy little thing" he says and the nurse laughs.

"OK I'm going to slip into you for the internal exam" he says and stands up. I cry out in pain as I feel his two fingers slip inside.

"It hurts please stop" I cry out and try to scoot back. the nurse stops me. .

"This might hurt" he says with a laugh and the next thing I know he thrusts himself into me. NO I start to fight against him.

"Pin her down now" he says and I cry out still in pain from him taking my virginity. I go to scream but the nurse quickly gags me and laughs. I sit there trying to fight the restraints as he continues to rape me and the nurse stands there a laughs. He takes a scalpel and cuts my thigh. He pulls out and pulls his scrubs back on.

"UN tie her and let's go." He says and the nurse roughly UN restrains me. The both leave and I get up and change. I look at the clock and mommy wouldn't be here to pick me up for another hour. I call a cab from the hospital phone in the room. I quickly get into the cab. The cab driver drives me home. When she pulls up I quickly pay and run out. I run into the house and up the stairs.\

"Bella" mommy calls but I ignore her.

(Esme's POV)

"Bella" I call out to her as she runs upstairs and I smell blood. I grab my cell and walk onto the porch as I hear my daughter's sobs from her bedroom. I quickly dial Carlisle's cell. It goes to voice mail. I dial Seattle grace O.R department

. "Seattle grace O.R department this is Stacy talking how may I help you?"

"Hello Stacy my name is Esme Cullen I was wondering if my husband Cullen was done assisting in surgery" I say and I hear typing on the computer.

"They should be finishing up, I can have your husband call after they are done" She says.

"I need to talk to my husband now" I say as I sit down.

"Hold one minute and i can see if I can transfer you to the O.R phone" she says and then I hear the beep that says im on hold.

"Esme what's wrong?" Carlisle asks as he picks up the phone.

"Something is wrong with our daughter she just took a cab home from the hospital and she ran to her room sobbing and she's bleeding" I say.

"Are you sure it's not because they drew blood. Or maybe it's from her shots she was supposed to get" He asks.

"Carlisle I smell too much for it to be from a blood drawn or shots and it's fresh" I say.

"OK I'll be home in a half hour we're just closing up here" he says.

"Ok I'll see you soon" I say and he hangs up. I put my cell in my pocket and then jog up the stairs. I knock on bells door.

"Bella its mommy" I call.

"GO away I'm fine" she says but she's still crying.

"Bella you're not fine" I say.

"Please mommy just go I will come out later" she says. I sigh and go back downstairs to wait for Carlisle. I sit on the couch. After a half hour Carlisle's car comes to a stop and he runs in. I get up and hug him.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Upstairs in her room she won't let me in" I say and he nods and we go upstairs. Carlisle opens Bella's door and we weren't expecting her reaction.

(Bella's POV)

I was laying on my bed and my door opens. I see scrubs and a doctor's coat and I scream and curl into a tighter ball.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I scream as I start to cry.

"Bella sweetie, sweetheart look at me" I hear a voice. I look up and see scrubs and still cry but cool hands grab my face. I try to fight but when the hands pulls my head up I see the concerned eyes of my daddy. I whimper still and try to get out of his grasp.

"Esme please stay with her while I get her records faxed to me" daddy says and leaves I calm down a bit.

"Bella sweetheart your bleeding" mommy say in panic as she looks at my bed. I start to panic remembering what happened and I scream and get out of her grasp.

"Carlisle!" she shouts and I cover my ears and curl back.

"Shh honey it's daddy he will not hurt you, he wants to help you as do I please baby tell us what's wrong" she says softly and I shake my head. Daddy come in with his black bag.

"Her leg is bleeding" Mommy says and daddy walks closer I hamper and clamp my legs closed.

"Shh sweetheart what has gotten into you, you're ok I'm not going to hurt you" he says softly and kneels down next to me and holds his hand up to show me he won't hurt me. I relax a little but scram when his fax machine goes off. He leaves the room.

(Carlisle's POV)

I go to my office and pull Bella's chart off. I flip to today's visit and read it. SP she didn't get her booster shots and he didn't draw blood. And she had a pelvic exam!

I clench my fist. Bella shouldn't have had the pelvic she wasn't old enough yet and if I felt it was necessary I would have took her to our OB/GYN dr. Vanessa Roberts not have a E.R doctor do it, especially a male.

So she was probably traumatized with it. I walk back to bells room. I motion esme to come in the hall. When she does i close the door.

"I think I know what's wrong" I say and esme looks at me.

"Dr. Collins formed a pelvic exam, I think he traumatized her" I say and esme gasps.

"Isn't she to young Carlisle" she says.

"Yes love I didn't order it and neither did the director." I say and esme nods. We walk back into our daughter room.

(Bella's POV)

Daddy walks back in with mom.

"Sweetheart are you freaking out because you had a pelvic exam?" daddy asks and i nod.

"Daddy" I cry and reach for him.

"Shh baby what did he tell you, you shouldn't have had one especially with a male E.R physician." Daddy asks but says the last part.

"He said it's a new procedure you guys do for my medical condition and he said that if he didn't you couldn't be my doctor anymore" I say and cry remembering what he did and i shake in fear.

"SO you're traumatized from him looking at you down there and examining you down there?" daddy asks and i nod but then shake my head no.

"Something else happened?" he asks and i nod and start to cry.

"What happened baby?" he asks.

"He raped me" I sob and hold onto him.

"Esme go get the car, we need to take Bella to the hospital" Daddy says and i scream and thrash to get out of his grasp. He tries to comfort me but I still get worked up.

"No hospital daddy I never want to go there again" I cry and shake.

"Shh sweetheart we won't go in the E.R then I'll take us into my office hallway" He says softly as he stands up.

"No daddy I don't want anyone touching me or looking at me down there ever again" I cry.

"Shh honey I'll get a female to do it. You'll be ok princess I promise." He coos and I look and we were about to step outside. I try to get down once more but he just tightens his grip.

"Shh honey I need to get you checked out to make sure he didn't give you anything" he says softly as we step out into rain and daddy jogs to his car. He sets me back and gets in the drivers set and mommy was already in the passenger seat. Daddy backs out of the driveway and I curl up but feel the cut on my thigh burns and I cry out.

"Honey what hurts?" daddy asks.

"My thigh he cut me" I say and daddy growls and i flinch and whimper.

"Shh im sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you" He says and drives a little faster. Ten minutes later we pull up to the hospital.

Daddy get out and comes to me. I don't want to get out and daddy sighs before leaning in and picking me up. We walk towards the hospital but instead of going into the E.R doors daddy takes us to the side of the building and hands mommy a key and she unlocks the door. Daddy walks in and I recognize the hallway as the hallway daddy's office was in and a private exam room and storage closets.

Daddy takes me to the private exam room. He set me down and I whine and try to get back in his arms.

"Shh relax baby" he says.

"Esme stay with her please and if she tries to run grab her and hold her" Daddy says and then leave the room and closes the door.

(Carlisle's POV)

I leave the room and walk to the director.

"Carlisle is everything ok?" He asks and I motion to his office and he nods. When we get there he close the door.

"How is your daughter?" he asks.

"She is traumatized because Collins talked her into a pelvic exam and then raped her, she won't even let me take her through the E.R" I say and the director looks at me.

"Are you sure, do you have the evidence?" he asks.

"On her chart it has down that he performed one and she told me she was raped I wanted to tell you so you can keep him away from us and I plan on having Dr. Roberts examine her" I say and stand up.

"OF course and you can be put back on as he primary doctor. I don't want her to fear medical help" He says and I leave the room. I head upstairs to Dr. Roberts suite. I walk into the waiting room and there's no one.

"Carlisle what a surprise what can we help you with?" Nurse Samantha asks from behind the reception desk.

"Is Vanessa busy?" I ask.

"NO she's in her office" Sam says and get up and lets me through the door. She wakes me to Vanessa office.

"Carlisle is everything ok with Bella?" she asks.

"No, remember a last year i diagnosed her with PCOS?" I ask and she nods.

"Well today the director had Bella come for a yearly physical but I wasn't allowed to do it and I was in Seattle helping with a surgery well dr. Collins convinced Bella to a pelvic exam" I say.

"Bella's 16 right?" she asks and I nod.

"She's way too young to have one, the only reason I could have performed one is if her cysts were acting up or if she had abdominal pain do to her condition" She says.

"I knew he shouldn't have done one and i asked Bella if she was traumatized because she came home scarred and bleeding and she screamed when she saw me in my scrubs and coat. She admitted to being traumatized but then shook her head no and I asked her what was wrong. She said that Doctor Collins raped her which would explain the blood." I say.

"Bella was a virgin correct?" she asks and I nod my head.

"Vanessa can you come with me to the private exam room in my hallway and examine Bella, I have esme with her right now but I promised her i would have a female examine her and you're the only one i trust with her right now" I say,

"Of course I'll get the supplies and meet you there" she says and I nod and leave her office.

"I hope everything turns out ok Carlisle" Sam says and I nod and leave the suite. I walk back downstairs to the private exam room. Bella is on Esme's lap in a ball crying.

"Shh honey everything going to be fine" I say softly as I close the door. Bella shakes her head no and holds onto esme. I see the blood soaking through her pants and I wince. There's a knock and Vanessa walks in.

"Hey Bella" she says softly and bells whimpers. I pick her up and set her on the exam bed. Bella curls up and scoots as far from Vanessa as possible. I sigh knowing this would be a long visit.

(Bella's POV)

I scoot away from the doctor.

"Bella honey this is Dr. Vanessa Roberts she's the hospitals OB/GYN which means she deals with pregnancy and women's reproductive health. She helped me diagnose your PCOS." Daddy says and I whimper.

"Its ok sweetheart I just want to make sure you're ok" She says and I whimper and shut my eyes willing this to go away. I feel a warm hand on me.

"Don't touch me" I cry and daddy shushes me.

"Shh honey your fine" he coo's.

"Honey the sooner this is over the sooner we can get you home and you can go to sleep" He says softly as he rubs my back. I whimper but uncurl, the sooner we were done I could take a warm shower.

"Bella I need you to change into a gown, you need to remove everything" Dr. Roberts says and I nod and grab the gown.

Everyone goes into the hallway while I change. I hiss in pain as i pull back my bloody sweatpants from the cut. I sit on the exam table with the sheet dr. Roberts laid on the counter.

"Daddy mommy" I call and the door opens and they walk back in.

"Bella where did you lay your clothes?" Dr. Roberts asks. I point to the chair. She walks over and bags them. I look at daddy in fright.

"Shh honey the need to get evidence off them" He says.

"What am I supposed to wear home?" I ask near tears.

"I brought you some PJ'S sweetheart" Mommy says and I nod. Dr. Roberts comes to the end of the bed with a box on a tray. She sets the tray down on the cart. She rolls the stool over and brings out the stirrups.

"Shh Bella you're ok" Daddy says as he lays a reassuring hand on my back.

"DO you want a light sedative?" Dr. Robert asks and i shake my head no I didn't want needles poked into me.

"Ok sweetie just lay back and put your feet in the stirrups" She instructs and I start having flash backs. I'm pulled out of them by cold arms around me. I look and see I'm still in the room with mommy and daddy. Daddy has his arms wrapped around me.

"Shh princess jut lay back." Daddy coos and I lay back and bring my feet up. I hear a gasp and I flinch knowing they saw the cut.

"Carlisle I need you to put pressure on that wound while I do the rape kit and then after I will stitch the wound up and give her a hepatitis B shot to be safe." She says and I shake in fear.

"Daddy no" I cry and reach for him.

"What's wrong sweetie" he asks softly.

"Don't go down there daddy, I don't want you to see me down there" I cry.

"Ok esme can you put pressure on her wound?" Daddy asks and mommy nods and goes by who's wrapping gauze around my leg very tightly to where I wince.

"I'm sorry honey but it need to be tight to stop the blood flow" She says and I nod as dad rubs my shoulder's soothingly.

"OK Bella I'm going to just do a quick exam everything will be fine just relax" Dr. Roberts says and daddy forces me to look at his eyes knowing they'll calm me down.

(After exam)

"OK let's get your thigh stitched up honey" Dr. Roberts says as she goes to the cabinets. I whimper when I see the needle.

"Slight pinch" Daddy warns and i close my eyes. I feel the pinch and scream.

"Shh love its ok" Mommy says as she rubs arm.

"Ok let's give that time to numb" Dr. Roberts says and goes to get the other tools.

"Shh baby its ok a few more things and you can change and I will carry you to the car and you can sleep" Daddy says and I nod.

"Oh babe I forgot to tell you I'm back as our daughter's primary doctor" Daddy says and I smile.

"Ok Bella I'm going to start and then after you just need a blood draw and the hepatitis b shot" She says and I whimper because there's more needles.

"Shh" Daddy coos as he make me focus on him. After a few minutes of tugging stand up.

She goes to the cabinet and pulls out the shot and the stuff for blood. I sit up and cover my legs with the sheet. She comes over on my right and I get her take my arm.

She ties the tourniquet. She quickly sticks me with the needle. She draws to vials and then take the needle out and puts a band aid over the puncture site.

She reaches for the shot and I cringe. Daddy wraps me in his arms and I bury my head in his shoulder.

"Shh I got you" daddy coos and I feel the pinch and I yelp.

"Shh baby its ok" He says and mommy digs into her purse.

"Here baby change" she says and they all leave. I get up and change quickly only stumbling twice.

I open the door and daddy picks me up. He walks out to the car and sets me done in the back. By the time he hits the road I'm asleep.


End file.
